disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets Most Wanted
Muppets Most Wanted is the upcoming 2014 comedy film and is the sequel of the 2011 feature film The Muppets. It was announced in March 2012 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) writing the screenplay. Bobin will also return to direct the film. Filming began in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studios in London. Principle production in London wrapped on April 16, 2013 and filming moved to Los Angeles in May 2013. The film is planned for release on March 21, 2014. The film's release date for Germany is set for May 29, 2014. The film is planned to be a "comedy caper" set in Europe. Ricky Gervais will star as "a male lead whose intentions are always in question" along with Ty Burrell as an French Interpol agent, Tina Fey as "a feisty prison guard named Nadia," and a "slew of cameos." Plot .]] ) on the set of The Muppets... Again!]] with Kermit and Miss Piggy in the first promotional image for the film.]] According to an interview with the Kermit the Frog: Cast ;Human Cast *Ricky Gervais as Dominic, aka Number Two *Tina Fey as Nadya, a feisty prison guard *Ty Burrell as Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon ;Cameo Performances By *Sean "Diddy" Combs *Céline Dion *Dexter Fletcher *Salma Hayek *Tom Hiddleston as "Great Escapo" *Frank Langella *Ray Liotta *Silvana Lovin *Ross Lynch *Debby Ryan *Til Schweiger *Peter Serafinowicz *Danny Trejo *Usher *Christoph Waltz ;Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Statler * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Zoot, Beauregard * Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog * Peter Linz as Walter * Louise Gold as Annie Sue * Mak Wilson as TBA * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as TBA Crew * Director: James Bobin * Writers: James Bobin and Nick Stoller * Executive Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti * Producers: David Hoberman, Todd Lieberman * Muppet Captain: Bill Barretta * Original Songs: Bret McKenzie * Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Developments will star as Dominic.]] will star as an Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon.]] will star as Nadya.]] *When initially asked about the prospects of a sequel prior to the release of The Muppets in November 2011, Jason Segel said: "We haven't really started thinking about a sequel yet. We're just waiting to see how this goes." When asked about making a stand alone film rather than a direct sequel, he replied: "I think that's a little bit more Muppety... The Great Muppet Caper is so different from The Muppets Take Manhattan which is so different from The Muppet Movie... I think that's the better approach." *On February 13, 2012, during a British promotional appearance for The Muppets on This Morning on ITV, Kermit and Miss Piggy were asked about rumors of The Muppet Show returning to television; Kermit responded as follows: "If this movie does as well as we like and people want to see us, sure, we'll probably do more movies. And I mean it's nothing official - not official. But there's all this 'hush-hush Hollywood talk." Piggy turned to Kermit to add "Well, make it official. You can do that." Kermit: "Ok, it's official." *On March 3, 2012 it was announced in Variety that James Bobin and Nick Stoller would pen the screenplay for the sequel. * In a March 6, 2012 article from Guardian.co.uk, it was announced that Disney is planning an idea for a new prime-time television show featuring the Muppets following the upcoming success of the sequel, as well as new iPhone applications with new Muppet content. *In a March 14, 2012 appearance on The View, Kermit and Miss Piggy were asked by Elisabeth Hasselbeck if there is going to be a sequel to The Muppets. Kermit responded, "Well I think there is a very good chance of that. We are happy to say, yes. Yes, we are thrilled about that." His remark garnered a thunderous applause from the studio audience. *In a March 21, 2012 interview with MTV News, Kermit the Frog and Walter talked about Jason Segel's departure from the franchise as they prep for The Muppets 2. **In a March 2012 interview, Jason Segel (co-writer, producer, and star of The Muppets) said that he will not return for the sequel, stating: "I have handed off the Muppets to my writing partner Stoller and to James Bobin. My goal was to bring the Muppets back and I feel like I accomplished that. I feel like they're in really good hands. But it was half a decade of my life, I just want a little breather, and I know that they're going to nail it." *In an April 13, 2012 article from Collider.com, Nick Stoller revealed that the film is planned to be a comedy caper, will introduce new Muppets characters, will have a possible cameo for Jason Segel, and that Disney is hoping for a Summer 2013 release. He and James Bobin started writing the script on April 12, 2012. They wrote 13 pages after outlining the entire movie over the past few weeks. *While Nick Stoller said the film could possibly have a cameo for Jason Segel, Segel later stated that he will not appear in the film. * At the premiere of his movie The Five-Year Engagement, Stoller told New York Magazine that Walter will return: "'Walter is coming back... Come on, you saw the first one, right? The arc of the story was, 'Am I a man or a Muppet?' Gary chose 'I am a man.' So if you were making something called The Mannets, Gary would be in that. Walter chose to be a Muppet. He realized he's a Muppet.' But will Walter be shuffled into the Muppets' deep bench, or will he be a plot driver in the sequel? 'He is not making a cameo,' said Stoller. 'He is heavily involved in the story.' Still, Muppet purists shouldn't fret about the focus: "It's in the early stages, so everything could change, but right now it's a Kermit-centric story, as a lot of the original movies were." * Kermit and Piggy appeared at CinemaCon on April 24, 2012 to officially announce that a new movie is in development. The official Muppets Facebook page reported the news with a graphic. * On October 31, it was announced that Christoph Waltz was in negotiations to star as an Interpol inspector in a cast that also includes a "Russian femme fatale and a male lead whose intentions are always in question", along with a "slew of cameos". The movie is to be set in Europe. * It was reported on November 4 that producer Todd Lieberman and composer Bret McKenzie will return for the sequel, which begins filming in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studio in London. *On December 8, it was announced that Ty Burrell would star in the film as the Interpol inspector (the role Christoph Waltz was previously in negotiations for; but declined due to scheduling conflicts). In a video interview posted later that month, Waltz said he'd been talking about the movie again and may still appear, but "it might not be a proper part, it might just be one of these little what-they-call cameos." *On December 16, Ricky Gervais confirmed that he would star in the film. Gervais tweeted about it: "I have just signed up to play the lead in the next Muppet movie. I have the biggest trailer but Kermit will spend some time in my sink." Gervais commented on his role in the film on his website, saying: "You may have read that I have accepted the lead role in the next Muppet movie. I didn't so much accept it as jump at the chance. I f***ing love The Muppets. (I'll probably have to tone down my language for Disney.) We start filming in January. I can't wait. I'll be hangin' with those cuddly little critters all day." *In a December 20th radio interview with WMMR's Preston and Steve, Bill Barretta (via phone from the film's pre-production in London) stated that Tina Fey is in negotiations to work on the project. He also mentioned that the producers are looking at Christmas 2013 release. *On January 9, 2013, reports surfaced that Tina Fey was in the final negotiations to play "a Russian gulag prison guard" in the film. *According to a January 2013 report from SlashFilm, the working title for the film is "The Muppets... Again." *In January 2013, Disney announced a release date of March 21, 2014 for the film. *On January 16, 2013, Ricky Gervais appeared on the British daytime television program This Morning and discussed his excitement for working with the Muppets.(YouTube) *On January 22, 2013, Variety reported that Ray Liotta has been cast in a cameo role for the film. *In a radio interview on Christian O'Connell Breakfast Show Ricky Gervais mentioned filming a scene for the new Muppet movie with Christoph Waltz, confirming speculation that Waltz would still be in the movie despite not playing the starring role. *On January 30, 2013, Entertainment Weekly published and exclusive "first look" at the film, featuring an interview with Kermit the Frog. A little later the same day, the Muppets' UK Facebook account posted a variant Muppet cast image with writer/director Bobin standing in for Sweetums. *On February 7, 2013, German actor Til Schweiger confirmed to media outlets that he would be filming a cameo appearance with Ricky Gervais and the Muppets for one day in February. On February 15th, actress Fleur Poad (appearing in the film as "Berlin Woman") tweeted about Schweiger's time on the set. *Eve Stewart, a production designer on the film, let slip that she is working on a scene featuring Miss Piggy's wedding at the Tower of London. *James Bobin noted in an interview with Empire magazine that Muppeteer Louise Gold will be taking part in the movie, performing one of her original ''Muppet Show'' characters Annie Sue. *On June 13, 2013, Disney announced that the film has been retitled "Muppets Most Wanted." Trailers and Clips File:Muppets Most Wanted - Royal Family Greeting Boy File:Muppets Most Wanted (2014) - Teaser for Muppets Most Wanted|Teaser for Muppets Most Wanted Screenshots ;Teaser (August 6, 2013) 07.31.13 M2 MostWanted shot 3A.jpg JM2 6600 C R2 W.jpg Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 01.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 02.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 03.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 04.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 05.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 06.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 07.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 08.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 09.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 10.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 11.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 12.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 13.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 14.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 15.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 16.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 17.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 18.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 19.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 20.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 21.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 22.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 23.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 24.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 25.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 26.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 27.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 28.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 29.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 30.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 31.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser Credits.png Behind the scenes photos Article-2289031-18797F1F000005DC-590 634x365-300x172.jpg 2289031-18797E70000005DC-912 634x769.jpg article-2289031-18798184000005DC-760_634x717-265x300.jpg Again7.jpg Again4.jpg Again9.jpg Article-2289031-1879801D000005DC-893 306x423-217x300.jpg Article-2289031-18797FC1000005DC-182 634x692-274x300.jpg 2289031-1879802D000005DC-764 634x609-300x288.jpg 2289031-18797E70000005DC-912 634x769.jpg Again11.jpg Article-2289031-1879804D000005DC-342 634x488-300x230.jpg Fozzieanimalkermitwaltertruck.jpg Gonzo-on-set.jpeg Constantine-and-Tina-Fey.jpeg The muppets again filming 9.jpg The muppets again filming 8.jpg The muppets again filming 7.jpg The muppets again filming 6.png The muppets again filming 5.png The muppets again filming 4.png The muppets again filming 3.png The muppets again filming 2.png The muppets again filming.png Picsay-1365360994.jpg The muppets again filming 11.png|London filming, set to be in Berlin, Germany The muppets again filming 10.png The muppets again filming 15.png The muppets again filming 14.png The muppets again filming 13.png The muppets again filming 12.png NewNewFilming.jpg|The Muppets..Again filming in California WhyAreThereSoMany.jpg|Filming in L.A. Tumblr mminedEH8s1qzga89o1 500.jpg|Filming at the El Capitaine Theater in L.A. The muppets again los angeles filming 6.jpg The muppets again los angeles filming 5.jpg The muppets again los angeles filming 4.jpg The muppets again los angeles filming 3.jpg The muppets again los angeles filming 2.jpg BJzcPzgCYAI6 Lq.jpg 20130509 163946.jpg 20130509 163355.jpg 20130509 163202.jpg The muppets again los angeles filming.jpg 8627329460 69c73b16d9 z.jpg 8627328642 f28147e66d z.jpg External links * Entertainment Weekly - A first look at the Muppets sequel, 'Muppets...Again!' (1/30/13) * Disney Press Release: "The Muppets... Again!" Kicks Off Production in London Category:Upcoming Category:Muppet films Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Sequel films Category:2014 films